Crystal Soul
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Los que incomprendidos se sienten en su mundo, han de buscar uno nuevo para hallar su hogar. One-Shot Atlantis!AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] - OtaYu [Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky] Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, AU, Lenguaje Obsceno.


_Vivamos en un mundo en el que no exista la tristeza ni la alegría, vivamos en un sueño donde nada exista_

 **CRYSTAL SOUL**

Desde muy pequeño tuvo fijación por las sociedades antiguas o pérdidas, quizás por consecuencia de ser uña y mugre con sus padres, los cuales tenían una obsesión completa y rotunda por aquellas civilizaciones que se creen un mito. La Familia Katsuki siempre vivió de ello, una profesión amada a cal y canto, exceptuando a su hermana Marie, que no lo soporto y apenas se hizo mayor de edad se fue, se casó... No perdió el contacto con ella, a pesar de que ella no hablaba con sus padres, pero el abandono seguía siendo un tanto doloroso.

Al inicio se supo igual a su familia, un completo y absoluto marginado de la sociedad que apenas puede estar cinco minutos conversando con alguien. Su carácter pasivo, actitud tímida y por sobre todo, cabeza llena de ilusiones con respecto al tema de descubrir civilizaciones perdidas, lo llevo a su estatus de soltero hasta el día de su muerte junto al mismo apodo que recibieron sus padres incluso en su lecho de muerte "Locos fanáticos y obsesionados" en lugar de los grandes científicos que fueron. El único contacto humano que mantenía, más allá de las clásicas charlas para presupuestar su carrera arqueológica, es un primo lejano.

Otabek Altin, dos años menor, cara con la que podrías salir corriendo al pensar que te asesinaría o robaría, actitud amargada y sarcástica con la que mágicamente conseguía amigos. Su relación con él desde un inicio es extraña, siendo el único varón cercano que conoce experimento hasta cierto punto la sexualidad y entre ellos se saben sus pequeños secretos. Siendo así ya podrán entender la tremenda frustración que le entra a este hombre de ver a su adorable primo más virgen que el aceite de Oliva, pues hay algo que nadie puede negar y es que Yuuri Katsuki es lindo, muy lindo.

Pero no, él tiene la cabeza metida en los libros, historia de ciudades pérdidas, aprender más idiomas en lugar de considerar que su tiempo de crear una Familia se puede acabar.

En resumen... El objetivo de Yuuri y la Frustración de Otabek tienen el mismo nombre, y ese es La Ciudad de Atlantis.

* * *

Revolvió su cabello con moderada molestia, rechazado su intento de expedición, de nuevo. Ya iban ocho en un mismo mes y el progreso seguía siendo nulo, pondría un trofeo en la tumba de su papá por soportar tantas veces a esos inversionistas tan ancianos como la vida en el planeta y tan avariciosos como un ratero -Que viene a ser casi lo mismo-. Dejo el maletín a un lado, el "estudio" que tiene en el museo aparte de ser pequeño queda aún más reducido por la exagerada cantidad de libros, mapas, máscaras y demás detalles que pueden encontrarse normales para un arqueólogo y lingüista como lo es.

—Quizás si me mudo a otro país... Y me cambio el nombre, el universo parara de odiarme. —lamenta dejándose morir en el asiento de su escritorio.

Prefirió continuar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente, traducir unos cuantos documentos y proseguir con la traducción de ese libro que lo mata de aburrimiento, el drama y el romance no son lo suyo definitivamente, pero de algo tenía que vivir y de no poder hacerlo como Arqueología pues... Ya ven. Se preguntaba de vez en cuando que sentirían esos autores de historias románticas para escribir, pues no tenía mucho sentido que fueran solteros quienes lo escribieran, si no saben que es ¿Como lo hacen? Tal vez su mente en exceso analítica con respecto a lo que lee lo impide de entender algo tan... Poco explicable. El amor en casi cada aspecto lo odiaba, simplemente lo aborrece.

Un montón de papeles salieron volando de su lugar por el susto tremendo de los toques a su puerta, principalmente por que pretendían tumbarla posiblemente. Dio paso a quien sea que estuviera fuera, los guardias del edificio en si no iban a dejar pasar a nadie que representara una amenaza... Aunque ya más de una vez tuvo que pedir ayuda por algún aprovechado que sabe quién es.

—es un jodido fastidio pasar hasta, si no fuera por la cantidad de imbéciles que pueden venir mandaría a la mierda a esos guardias. —con la misma brusquedad que fue abierta cerraron la puerta. Otabek dejo un bolso en uno de los sillones que hay. —Por tu cara puedo saber que rechazaron tu pedido.

—Que comes que adivinas...

—Lo vi venir, mis amigos perdieron su apuesta y me deben dinero ahora. —burla con rostro indiferente.

—No sé que me cuesta creer, que tus amigos tengan más fe en mí que tú o... Que de hecho tengas amigos. —apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, suspirando.

—Están tan locos como yo y, si creo en ti, cuando se trata de algo alejado del delicado tema que ni siquiera pienso nombrar, no quiero una de tus clases. —tomo lugar de forma descuidada. —Aparte, ellos son tan ignorantes como yo con la ciencia, cualquier cosa que les digas los impresionara.

—Honestamente... Debería de pensar en buscar inversionistas así, alguno debe haber. —murmura pensativo, Otabek rueda los ojos, tomando su bolso para sacar lo que hay en él.

—No hace falta, es decir... Sabes más de veinte idiomas, dos de ellos son lenguas muertas, conoces la historia de las civilizaciones que más han tenido que ver en nuestra sociedad y que a los museos, universidades y colegios estarían interesados en tener... Pero te quedas en este Sótano de mierda como una rata sin futuro más que ser pisoteado por el resto. —expresa con frustración abriendo la lata de cerveza, ofreciendo esta que es negada. —Tienes oportunidades espectaculares fuera de este pútrido lugar, con gente muy inteligente igual que tú.

—Ya me has dicho eso muchas veces... —le recuerda con incomodidad.

—Y sigues aquí. —si la lata estuviera vacía ya no poseyera su forma. —Quiero verte tener una vida fuera de esta madriguera, no puede ser tan difícil.

—Sabes porque sigo aquí.

—Tienes veintidós años. Comprendo que querías mucho a tus padres, pero vivir aferrado a lo que ellos deseaban cumplir no te llevara a un mejor camino. —expresa con dolor por su primo. Yuuri vive en un eterno cuento de hadas, más metido en los libros que en el mundo real que no hace otra cosa que despreciarlo.

—Murieron intentando, quiero al menos intentarlo ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en que yo si hare algo que pueda limpiar sus nombres? —Dolía que cada vez que sus padres son nombrados los tacharan de locos, que lo repitieran es un insulto a su memoria y si en sus manos estaba haría hasta lo último para cambiarlo.

Que todo el mundo viera que el matrimonio Katsuki tenía razón, que hasta la más mínima pista era indicativo de que Atlantis existió.

—No tienes amigos aparte de mí, tu vida sexual o siquiera sentimental es nula aparte de mí, tu única interacción con un ser vivo es tu perro y... Si, básicamente todo lo que es la sociedad queda por fuera, aparte de mi —resalto y Yuuri acabo con las mejillas coloradas. —Mírate, eres un Doncel hermoso con un intelecto envidiable. Una mejor compañía que yo te puedes encontrar.

—Contigo estoy muy bien.

—Yendo a la cárcel a pagar fianza, estas perfectamente bien. —responde con rasposo sarcasmo.

—Que podemos hacer si eres un pirómano. No me molesta, estoy bien así Beka. Sé que en algún momento tendré una oportunidad. —asegura con entusiasmo, ese que lo hace sonar como el niño metido en los libros que es para variar.

—Prométeme por lo más sagrado que tengas que vas a parar cuando cumplas los veinticuatro, te estoy dando dos jodidos años para tratar. —Yuuri asintió sonriente. —Bien, sigue como creas, si logras algo me llamas para asegurarme de que no estés borracho y sea real...

—Como voy a estar borracho si no bebo. —protesto haciendo un puchero. Otabek rio de forma nasal.

—Te emborrachas hasta con el licor que tienen los chocolates que te regalo, no me extrañaría que comiéndote un bombón me llames diciendo que tienes a la más grande ciudad perdida en tu cuarto. Me tengo que ir, supuestamente hay un posible trabajo en el que no importa mi muy limpio historial. —mofo con obvia falsedad, Yuuri negó con la cabeza, a veces se le olvidaba lo mucho que costaba a Otabek conseguir trabajo, a pesar de todo vivía bien, posiblemente algunos amigos lo apoyaban.

—Te veo otro día... —despidió sin ánimos, Otabek con gesto militar se despide y sale del lugar. Choca la cabeza contra la mesa, en dos años tenía un CLARO chance para lograr algo, vamos que su suerte no puede ser tan putamente mala.

Paso un largo tiempo en el que no supo nada de su primo, exactamente una semana y media, la cual transcurrió en el mismo desgraciado ritmo. Salir de casa dejando a su perro solo, llegar al museo, instalarse en su madriguera, preparar psicológicamente para no arrancarse los cabellos frente a los inversionistas, ser rechazado, volver a su madriguera, tomar sus cosas e ir a casa a jugar con su perro cual niño autista. Simplemente hermoso su solitario y monótono ritmo de vida, incluso extrañaba a Otabek quejándose.

—Señor Katsuki. —miro al pomposo hombre al cual antes tuvo que presentar su proyecto, por simple respeto detuvo su andar en señal de escuchar que le diría. — ¿No ha pensado en abandonar esas ideas ridículas?

—Con todo respeto, no son ideas ridículas.

—Lo son Joven, es una pena porque usted tiene un gran potencial, gastarlo en una niñería como esta resulta insultante. —expresa el hombre con sobrepeso, Yuuri mira a otro lado apretando los labios. —Incluso lo sugeriría a apartarse del campo científico y aprovechar su juventud, hay muchas personas que frecuentan el museo que están interesados en alguien como usted.

—Lo lamento, pero mi mundo es la ciencia y no vivir en base a otro, muchas gracias. —quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra, incrédulo de que lo estuviera incitando a tomar provecho de la forma en que nació para vivir bien y con lujos.

Si hay algo que aborrece, son los acercamientos por interés.

—Considérelo, nunca sabe que beneficios puede traer. —palmea el hombro del lingüista, quien se limita a acomodar su maletín y seguir su camino a la salida.

Ahora estaba de mal humor, ya bastante tuvo que aguantar cuando viajaba con sus padres a diferentes partes del mundo. Llego a su casa sin ser recibido por Vicchan, lo cual es una señal para dos cosas: Lo habían robado o hay alguien en su casa y-

Buenas noches Señor Katsuki.

La segunda opción entonces no sabía si sentirse tranquilo o más preocupado de que se tratara de una mujer.

— ¿Qui-Quien es usted...? ¿Que hace en mi casa? ¿Cómo siquiera entro? —interroga confuso, pues la puerta no se veía forzada en lo absoluto, por no decir que nada está fuera del cuidoso lugar en el que se ordena.

—Baje por la chimenea, Jo-jo-jo~—burla la mujer de despampanante aspecto a pesar de la sencillez de este, dejando caer su abrigo de piel por sus hombros, su vestido escotado también cae dejando ver su hombro. —Me presento, me llamo Isabella Yang.

—Ya pues... Muy bien, pero... ¿Q-que hace en mi casa? —estaba a punto de pensar de que se trata de la mujer de algún mafioso que lo está ayudando, no es un secreto que se vende a gente como el al mercado negro. _Katsuki paranoico, no es nada nuevo._

—Mi señor tiene... un particular interés en contactarlo está loco por conocerlo de frente. —sonrió ella con gracia y Yuuri trago duro, sudando frío.

...

—El señor Giacometti es un hombre lleno de responsabilidades, todo lo que pregunte usted lo responde, no lo llame de otra manera que no sea "Señor" —explica Isabella en aquella mansión despampanante y llena de lujos.

Para empezar, no tiene una buena idea de cómo llego hasta esa mansión, la cual tenía una enorme reja con la letra G, Isabella lo arreglaba en la medida de lo posible, algunas veces maldecía su actitud tan sumisa como para dejarse arrastrar de este modo a una casa desconocida. Su pulso se encuentra acelerado por los nervios, no existe razón por la que alguien pueda interesarse en él, de la manera en que desearía obviamente.

—No estés tan nervioso, el no muerde. —lo empuja del elevador en el que estaban, luego cerrando las rejas que tenían este. —Al menos no siempre.

Yuuri avanzó lentamente a en el estudio a juzgar por el escritorio, chimenea, cuadros y decoraciones. —Pasa, pasa, no seas tímido. —dio un pequeño chillido de espanto por escuchar la voz de repente. No tuvo más opción que acercarse, encontrando a un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo haciendo yoga o lo que sea que explicara la postura tan poco natural en la que se encuentra. Al adentrarse más vio con sorpresa el enorme cuadro que adornaba sobre la chimenea.

— ¿Mis padres? —ladeo la cabeza levemente.

—De los mejores exploradores que haya visto jamás. —giro hacia el hombre. —Christhope Giacometti, un placer conocerte... Por fin. —concluyó después de tronarse el cuello de singular forma, una que estaba asustando más de ser posible al pelinegro.

—Un gusto...—respondió dándole la mano... aunque el rubio dio el pie, se limpió la mano con su pantalón disimuladamente. — ¿Conocía a mis padres?

—Teóricamente hablando no. —no sabía que lo ponía más incómodo, si la poca ropa que usa o que siga haciendo yoga, tronando cada hueso de su cuerpo, se veía muy joven como para hacer eso en su opinión. —Eran grandes amigos de mi padre, no dejaban de hablar de su pequeño hijo el explorador. —Las mejillas de Yuuri acabaron de un lindo color rosa debido a la descripción.

—No lo recuerdo a usted ni a su padre...—comentó y debido a que estando en bata, Christopher se puso cabeza abajo dejando muy, _muy_ claro su carencia de ropa interior. Su vista acabo en el suelo con la cara más roja que nunca.

—Somos personas muy privadas y ellos lo respetaban, por eso precisamente fueron buenos amigos en vida. Tanta fue su charla sobre Atlantis que me terminaron arrastrando hasta a mí a una expedición.

—Ya, pero... ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi señor Giacometti? —pregunta entre perdido por lo dicho y abochornado, mientras el rubio sigue en sus raras posturas y tronándose cada hueso de su cuerpo señala en dirección a su escritorio.

—Eso de allí es tuyo. Se supone que te lo debía entregar cuando estuvieras preparado para lo que eso significa

Yuuri se aproxima al lugar y toma el paquete que desentona con lo demás sobre el escritorio. Lee la pequeña nota que no es más que para dirigir ese regalo a él, de parte de sus padres y lo reconoce por la letra y la forma en que ponen su nombre en japonés, detalle que más nadie por obvias razones. Quito el papel con cierta brusquedad, tirándolo a un lado y abriendo los ojos con asombro por el símbolo que hay en la tapa.

—Esto... esto es el diario del pastor. —la mandíbula la tiene caída, justo por ese diario es que estuvo casi suplicando por una expedición, estaba más que seguro de su existencia y en ese miserable libro con hojas de papel amarillentas se encuentra toda la información que necesita de Atlantis.

 _Lo que necesitaba para demostrar que sus padres no se equivocaron._

— ¡Aquí está todo lo que se necesita para encontrar Atlantis!

—Si, y yo nací ayer pequeño y soltero doncel. —habiendo dejado su yoga pasa al lado de Yuuri, tomando una capa y sirviendo vino en ella.

—Es en serio, aquí hay coordenadas, símbolos, advertencias... todo se encuentra aquí. —pasa las páginas ojeándolas con rapidez, distinguiendo unas cuantas palabras de lo que tanto le costó aprender.

—Es un libro con un montón de garabatos. —resta importancia para pasar tras una cortina y vestirse, Yuuri deja salir una pequeña risita por el comentario al que esta tan acostumbrado como traductor... Y por parte de Otabek que sabe kazajo e inglés de puro milagro.

—Se trata de una lengua muerta, para mí esto es de lo más normal. —encoge de hombros leyendo las primeras páginas, Chris sale de la cortina con un traje caro que lo hace lucir muy, muy galán para lo que aparentaba haciendo yoga hace unos segundos.

—Lo que lo hace inútil hasta un extremo ridículo a menos que hablemos de avivar fuego. —bromea, el japonés de ascendencia niega con la cabeza.

—Mi vida ha sido en base a esto Señor Giacometti, yo no puedo verlo de ese modo.

—Lo más seguro es que se trate de una simple imitación caza bobos de cualquier ratero de mala muerte, de esos abundan en Islandia. —asegura con calma, Yuuri lo cierra lleno de indignación, detalle que el suizo pudo notar sin problemas.

—De ser una vulgar imitación mis padres no lo hubieran dejado para mí, incluso yo me daría cuenta. Estoy al cien por cien seguro de que se trata del auténtico diario del pastor. —aseguraba casi con desesperación, Giacometti sonrió de nuevo, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia una larga mesa que se encuentra frente a un enorme acuario.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer con eso entonces? Suponiendo que sea real lo que aseguras.

—Conseguir financiamiento.

—Te lo han negado más de un año. —recuerda y dado el calor de la situación, Yuuri no presto atención a como él tenía esa información.

—Conseguiré que me crean, con esto tengo evidencia suficiente para lograrlo. —insiste con necedad.

—No lo harán. —su calmada sonrisa termino de colmar los nervios del Rubio.

— ¡Iré ahí aun si es en un bote de remos! ¡Debo hacerlo! —exclama con alteración. Christopher deja salir una pequeña risita entrelazando sus dedos.

—Justo lo que quería oír, menuda determinación. —comenta satisfecho. —Olvida el bote de remos, algo tan importante merece clase. —asegura presionando un pequeño botón con un dedo. De la mesa salió un modelo a escala de lo que podía ser una nave acuática a modo de submarino, así como tres cosas más. —Ya todo está preparado Joven Katsuki.

—Pero como...

—Mi padre y los tuyos se desvivieron para hacer un legado, uno en el que incluso nosotros íbamos a ser partícipes. —se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Yuuri, guiándolo a una pequeña mesa. —Mi padre en si no pensaba que pudieran lograr algo a pesar de apoyarlos, tanto así que apostaron, si encontraban ese libro los besaría en la boca y como supondrás no es un muy lindo recuerdo. —tendió el marco con la foto de Toshiya Katsuki y Anthony Giacometti escupiendo. —Aun con ese librito en las manos, no creyeron en sus palabras, tus padres fallecieron y al mio lo encerraron en un manicomio asegurando que deliraba. Murió por sobre medicación

—Oh... Lo siento mucho. —bajo la cabeza.

—Todo su imperio es mio y no puedo estarme tranquilo sabiendo que ha quedado como un simple lunático. Así como su dinero sus promesas pasaron a mí, su promesa más importante era financiar a Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki para encontrar a Atlantis. Tu como yo, debes ayudarme a demostrar al mundo lo que con tanto esfuerzo dejaron. —Yuuri miro el libro en sus manos, suspirando.

—Lo sé y lo hare, pero se necesita tripulación...

—La tengo, lo mejor de lo mejor. —para Christopher no era difícil llevar a Yuuri de un lado a otro. —Mila Bobichieva, mecánica; Jean Jaques-Leroy, medico estadounidense; Phichit Chulanont, experto en tierra y mugre; Seung-Gil Lee, El mejor en lo que sonares marítimos refiere; Emil Nekola, cocinero de guerra y-

— ¿Beka? —miro con sorpresa el documento con la foto de Otabek, parecía un currículum.

—Nuestro experto en demoliciones. —concluyo satisfecho.

—Debo renunciar a mis trabajos.

—Hecho, me hice cargo en lo que venias. —aseguro caminando a la mesa nuevamente.

—Mi departamento.

—Sin problemas.

—Mis cosas.

—Empacadas y listas para el viaje.

—Mi perro. —el ladrido lo hizo mirar abajo, Vicchan meneaba su pequeña cola con ímpetu. —Vaya...

—Todo está preparado, excepto claro, falta nuestro experto en garabatos. —mofa. —Ser el descubridor de Atlantis...

—Cla-claro que si quiero.

— ¡Perfecto! Debo decir que las recomendaciones hechas para ser usted el traductor esta misión fueron del todo acertadas, su paradero fue difícil de conseguir, tiene buenos contactos.

— ¿Ah?

—Una chica muy bella apenas se enteró vino a recomendarte y Altin también, goza de buenas amistades. —asegura al lado de Yuuri y palmeando la nalga derecha de este que se exalta. A su vez piensa ¿Chica? La Única que conoce de forma cerca es...

¿Marie me ayudo? Pensó asombrado con la enorme cantidad de información que cae sobre él, demasiada para un solo día que había empezado como la mierda.

* * *

El viaje a donde se encuentra el enorme submarino hecho por Christopher fue horrible, odiaba viajar en barco, la marea es una de sus más grandes y antiguas enemigas, por no decir que desayunar un plato de Katsudon bien caliente no ayudó a su estómago a sobrellevar el transporte. Vicchan por otro lado quería ir de un lado a otro, con su poca fuerza apenas podía tomar sus cosas y evitar que el inquieto can saliera corriendo a donde quisiera.

Hay una gran multitud de gente, en su mayoría uniformados como marineros o militares, dando claras señales de que se trata de la tripulación de la nave, choca contra alguien y antes de disculparse las palabras se atraviesan en su garganta.

—Muy buenas señor Katsuki, un gusto verlo aquí. —saluda Isabella con traviesa sonrisa que sonroja a Yuuri.

— ¡Isabella! —la mujer se muestra fastidiada por el llamado. La sigue con la mirada, notando a un hombre de barba apenas cuidada y ojos grises... o azules, no los logra distinguir del todo. —Me llenaste todo de comida para conejos.

—Necesitamos una buena alimentación Emil.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y eso está en los tres grupos obvios, Manteca, carne y cerveza, no toda esta porquería de Orégano, cilantro, perejil, ni siquiera sé que es esto. —alza el vegetal que Isabella toma.

—Se llama lechuga, cocinero de mala muerte, así que-

— _Preparados para abordar la nave en menos de 20 minutos._ —escucha la aburrida voz de quien habla por el parlante, Isabella lanza la lechuga a la cara de Emil y Yuuri con prisa se une al grupo de tripulantes que van a bajar a la entrada de la nave. Dada su torpeza cuando la emoción lo consume, choca de nuevo.

—Lo siento, se le cayó la... —sus lentes casi caen de su rostro. —dinamita.

—Jo-jo~ No sabía que querías experimentar, aquí no vale la pena. —asegura burlón y Yuuri traga grueso en lo que devuelve el explosivo elemento a su dueño.

— ¿Q-que tanto llevas ahí? —preguntó con cierto temor de la respuesta. Otabek mira el montón de cajas que lleva.

—Explosivos, nitroglicerina, detonadores, pólvora, mechas, bombas caceras, clips... Lo que necesito para pasar una buena tarde. —Yuuri acabo tan pálido como una hoja de papel. —Anda que estamos en mi campo ¿No esperabas que fuera con apenas un encendedor?

—Solo explota todo eso lejos de mí. —Otabek se carcajea, acercándose a su primo.

—Tranquilo, podre ser pirómano con ganas de ver todo arder, pero tú no entras en esa clasificación. —da un pequeño beso a la mejilla de Yuuri. —Te veo dentro. —despide siguiendo su camino. Yuuri tomo a Vicchan del suelo, demasiada gente, alguno podría pisarlo y seguía sorprendido por la afirmativa de llevarlo, quizás Christhope no quería encargarse de un animal.

— ¡Yuuri! —al escuchar el llamado se aproxima, encontrándose a Christhope con tres personas, una que aparenta ser más contemporáneo con él, de cabello café y traje elegante, mientras a su izquierda hay un hombre uniformado de cabello largo. —Te presento a Celestino Cialdini, el será el Capitán de esta misión como lo fue para encontrar el libro.

—Un gusto conocerlo Señor Cialdini.

—Lo mismo digo, el hijo del Matrimonio Katsuki, cuantas ganas de conocerlo tenía. —algo en su mirada lo hizo incomodarse de inmediato, quizás por su mala costumbre de desconfiar de los varones con demasiada confianza encima. —Y veo que tiene el diario, tiene unos lindos dibujos, pero soy más un hombre de otros tipos de novela.

— _Diez minutos para la sumersión._

—Señor Giacometti. —despide Celestino, subiendo por la rampa al submarino, Yuuri se apresura a seguirlo.

— ¡Adiós Señor Giacometti! —despide con una sonrisa para cuando la entrada se cierra. Christopher negó con la cabeza sonriendo, con las manos tras su espalda.

— ¿Crees que lo logren en verdad? —interroga quién aún está a su lado.

—Con el entusiasmo que se carga, lo que pague por todo esto será muy poco.

* * *

—Es bastante más grande de lo que me espere...—murmuro a si mismo dejando a Vicchan en la cama que correspondía, el pobre cachorro aun esta nervioso por todo lo que pasa y no lo culpa, estaba pensando en darle algun calmante. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acostó en la cama, Vicchan de inmediato se acurruco en él.

—Estas pisando la tierra ...—la voz casi maligna lo asusto, viendo que alguien se asilaba desde la parte de arriba de la litera.

— ¿La... tierra?

— ¡LA TIERRA! —salto de la cama con Vicchan en brazos mientras el Moreno de terroso olor y aspecto hacia a un lado la sabana demostrando unas pilas de tierra con pequeños benderines. — ¡Mira lo que hiciste! La tierra tailandesa no debe mezclarse con la Inglesa.

—Y-ya perdón...

— Quien eres... ¡No me interesa! —lanzó todas las cosas de Yuuri a este y empujaba a la salida. — ¡LARGO! —antes de que pudiera echarlo definitivamente de la habitación choco con alguien, con el abrigo cubriendo media parte de su cara apenas pudo ver al joven, atractivo y sonriente muchacho semidesnudo.

— ¿Te sentaste en la tierra cierto? Tranquilo todos cometemos el mismo error al inicio. Y Phichit, te dije que portaras bien con él nuevo. —el moreno se cruzo de brazos. —Oh no, nada de eso, tengo un jabón y no dudaré el usarlo. —y como si se tratara de la peste Phichit volvió a la pequeña madriguera que es su cama desordenada.

—Gracias por eso... —deja de nuevo sus pertenecías en la cama. — Soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Katsuki... ¡Mi cita de las ocho! —de su maletín saco una enorme sierra, aparentemente no es el lurgar de las presentaciones tranquilas, su palidez drbio ser indicativo para el hombre. —Tranquilo, con esta belleza puedes cortar un femur en unos treinta segundos, yo lo haría en veinticinco. Abre la boca. Me llamo Jean Jaques-Leroy, el mejor medico que puedes conocer. —metio un termómetro y con el estetoscopio examinaba el pulso. —Pareces estar muy bien, pero necesitaré que llenes estos dos para cerciorarme. —Al ver el tamaño de esos frascos escupió el termómetro.

— ¿¡LLENARLOS CON QUE!?

—Yuuri Katsuki es necesitado en el puente. —llevo una mano a su pecho.

—Gracias al cielo... digo... Un placer conocerlo. —despidio tembloroso. Jean por su lado se veia tan animado como cuando entro. Llegar a donde fue solicitado costo horrores, parece que todos los marineros que habían no hablaban ingles, pues ninguno le podía responder y acabo por pura suerte en el puente donde Celestino, Otabek, Isabella y Mila si no recordaba mal, esperandolo.

—Gracias por venir Joven Katsuki. Nuestros tripulantes necesitan saber a que nos enfrentamos desde este momento. —trago grueso, Otabek hizo pequeños gestos para animarlo.

—E-en primera para llegar a Atlantis hay que atravesar lo que el pas-pastor define como la guarida de Leviatán. Se trata de la cueva donde mora una criatura que segun los pocos marines que lo han visto, es horripilante y... Gracias Otabek. —miro de mala manera a su primo, el cual había puesto una foto en el proyector durmiendo con Vicchan, algunas veces sus bromas lo podían deja. muy, muy mal. Mila rodo los ojos con aburrimiento, mascando un chicle.

—En el colegio robaba la comida de chicos como él. —bufa la pelirroja explotando la burbuja de chicle.

—Como ven es un monstruo enorme, resguarda la entrada de cualquier invasor y es mayormente definida como una Langosta. Aunque sabiendo la superstición que llenaba esa época puede tratarse de una simple escultura para ahuyentar curiosos.

—Nos encontramos con la obra de arte ¿Luego que? —pregunta Celestino con impaciencia, Yuuri apaga el proyecto y se acerca a la pizarra con un marcador.

—Hay una grieta que funge como entrada, entramos en ella y luego de un largo cuello que culmina hacia arriba en una burburja de aire llegaremos a tierra, de ahí en más hay un camino que nos lleva a Atlantis, lo pueden ver como la tubería de un lavabo. —culmina más tranquilo, Vicchan saltaba a su pierna para que lo cargara.

—Joven, doncel, bueno con los animales, lingüista, científico y fontanero ¿Quien me explica a que viene su soltería? —interroga Isabella con coqueteria, Otabek se hacia la misma jodida pregunta cada día.

— _Señor hay algo que debe ver._ —la voz de Seung suena tan aburrida que Yuuri se pregunta que lo llevo a un trabajo donde debe hablar, se lo imaginaba como un hombre indiferente y frío. Las luces de la nave fueron encendidas y el fondo marino quedo visible.

—Hay al menos una nave de cada época ...—murmUral Yuuri sin saber como expresar que estaría saltando de emocional si tanta gente no estuviera presente.

— _Señor, el sonar está detectando algo._ —informa Seung.

—Póngalo en altavoz. —ordena. Lo que asemejaba el sonido de una ballena resonó en las metálicas paredes, aunque si a Yuuri le preguntaban, sonaba similar a una máquina. — ¿Una ballena?

—Es mucho más grande que una ballena. —susurra Seung, aprieta los auriculares en sus oídos para intentar detallar mejor de que se trata el sonido. Toda la nave se sacude, Otabek sostiene a Yuuri antes de que este caiga al suelo, en vano pues la nave gira completamente y los dos acaban contra el cristal.

— ¡E-es una máquina! —chilla con lo que es sin dudas, Leviatán, pegado a la nave.

— ¡Corre a las capsulas de escape ahora! —indica reincorporándose.

—Preparen las capsulas submarinas y disparen los torpedos. —ordena Celestino, siendo secundado por Isabella.

Yuuri obedeció la orden de Otabek, cargando a Vicchan para que no se escapara en búsqueda de un lugar en el cual esconderse, su pobre corazoncito no podía con tanto pavor. No paso mucho tiempo para que la capsula de escape se llenara, dando la obvia señal de que afuera todo iba muy mal. Jean iba a su derecha y a su izquierda estaba Mila.

— ¡Teniente sáquenos de aquí! —ordena Celestino con la alarma dejando a sordos a todos.

— ¡ESO INTENTO!

— ¡Cariño apúrate un poco! —pide Jean aferrado al cinturón.

— ¡Como pidas cielo~! —responde con expresión alegre y dando una patada al seguro que mantenía la capsula anclada. Unos cuantos minutos después la explosión del submarino principal se pudo sentir por la turbulencia. — ¿¡Hacia dónde!?

— ¡Katsuki!

—Ha-hacia una grieta, una muy muy grande. —responde tragando grueso.

—Esa, ya la vi. —apunta e Isabella tomo el rumbo, siendo seguida por las otras capsulas de escape y de combate por igual, el problema es que Leviatán los persigue, destruyendo al capsula más desafortunada.

...

—Esto es horrible. —suspira, Otabek palmea su espalda para apoyarlo, con una pequeña tirita en la frente, por gracia de dios sigue vivo, pues Leviatán había chocado su capsula.

—No podías hacer nada, esa cosa era unas diez veces más grandes que nuestra nave. —susurra de igual forma.

—... ahora todo queda en manos del joven Katsuki, en él y su librito. —culmina su discurso para honrar a los que murieron con este ataque, Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior, apretando el diario del pastor entre sus manos.

—Moriremos todos. —dice Seung botando todo el humo del cigarro que se está fumando, tirando la colilla de forma descuidada al suelo, Yuuri no se equivocó al pensarlo indiferente y frío.

La travesía con los autos que lograron salvarse es larga, viajando por pasadizos que aparte de destruidos, dependiendo de la ruta que tomen pueden o no cruzarse con alguna criatura no conocida por la ciencia. Aunque esto a Yuuri lo hace vivir una bella fantasía perfecta por su mente enfocado en lo científico, para los demás no es precisamente así.

Por no decir que va solo, Otabek está más apegado a ese particular grupo cuya cercanía es sencilla de descubrir. Seung está con Phichit, de forma que desconoce siendo tan desgraciadamente opuestos en carácter, Isabella y Jean están comprometidos, Otabek y Mila son simples amigos a pesar de verse como pareja y es que ambos gustan de su propio género, Emile s un loco casi desquiciado cuya comida es de dudosa procedencia y como segundo misterio, no entiende como ese hombre tiene tanto musculo si come pura grasa.

Habla con Celestino únicamente, pues a él debe dar las indicaciones que traduce del diario, por lo demás, esta tan solo como de costumbre, come leyendo, trazando posibles mapas para una segunda expedición en caso de que se pueda, Vicchan esta animado por el extenso paseo y no ladra apenas. Ya van varios días en esto, es agotador.

—Si, debe ser aquí. —concluye viendo el techo, lo que asemeja una cúpula con fluorescencia alumbra bien el lugar, cierra el diario.

—Descansaremos aquí, para mañana llegaremos. —concluye Celestino, palmeando el hombro de Yuuri.

—Esa porquería no me va a dejar dormir. —Otabek mira con recelo aquello que, para él, parece un panal de avispas o de luciérnagas por la luz que emana. Una vez instalados y hechos pequeños grupos alrededor de diferentes fogatas Emil llega con un enorme caldero de comida.

—Que se supone que es esto...—Mila pasa el cubierto por sobre aquella masa sin forma que Emil acaba de depositar en su bandeja.

—Si no lo quieres...—insinúa Phichit, Mila solo le entrega la bandeja completa, resignada a pasar hambre por una noche.

— ¿No creen que han sido un poco crueles con él? —comenta Otabek, mirando a todos alternativamente. Aunque le gustaría mucho que Yuuri fuera con él, no podía forzarlo a soportar estar en una conversación que no entiende o quiere seguir con el resto de sus amigos.

—Tal vez un poco. —admite Jean jugando con la comida.

—Si, tienes razón... ¡Oye Yuuri, ven aquí! —llama la pelirroja, el japonés alza la mirada con impresión, como si a ellos les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Lo dicen... enserio? —está acostumbrado a bromas de mal gusto, el colegio y la universidad lo dejaron traumatizado de por vida.

—Por supuesto que si, ven aquí. —invita Otabek haciéndole lugar. Yuuri con timidez usual en él se sienta al lado de su primo, Vicchan se apresura a quedar junto a su dueño, mientras el resto habla y Yuuri permanece leyendo el diario intentando comer, Mila lo observa curiosa.

— ¿Nunca cierras ese libro? Incluso cuando duermes pareces estar leyendo.

—Eh... Si... es que hay cosas que no coinciden... Aquí el pastor habla de lo que funcionaba como energía en Atlantis antes del cataclismo y al pasar la página... No hay nada, como si esa parte la arrancaron. —se notaba frustrado por esto.

—Relájate, las horas extras por eso no me las piensan pagar. —refunfuña Otabek, Yuuri se aguanta la risa.

—Sabes que esto... es emocionante, la parte de descubrir las ruinas de una sociedad, aunque supongo que tú eres más por plata ¿no?

—Es por plata. —corean a la vez, lo supuso muy acertadamente por desgracia, entendía que no todos tuvieran ese mismo impulso curioso.

—La idea de conocer todo eso de Atlantis es tentadora pero ya yo tengo mi propia meta. —comienza a explicar Jean. —Poder montar un consultorio propio, últimamente hasta un resfriado cuesta una fortuna y no muchos pueden pagarlo, de nada sirve ser un Rey curando si solo gente rica que no merece esa salud viene a verme.

—Son las primeras palabras nobles que escucho salir de su boca, no exagero. —Jean lanza un poco de comida a Otabek por intentar dejarlo mal.

—Y una vez lo tenga, podre tener una linda casa con mi futura esposa. —saluda a la chica que devuelve el gesto, lanzando un beso. —Tener muchos, muchos hijos...

—Estar tanto tiempo bajo tierra lo afecto, no está gritando "¡It's JJ Style!" frente al nuevo, esto hay que documentarlo. —mofa Phichit con inocente sonrisa, Seung rueda los ojos.

— ¿Quieren otra ronda? —ofrece Emil con su inagotable energía.

— ¡NO!

—Está bien está bien, esto se conserva y conserva. —afirma sonriente.

—Agradezco haber nacido sin papilas gustativas. —El coreano apaga su cigarro en la comida que no piensa comer y en conjunto giraron las bandejas sobre la fogata, la cual se extinguió de caricaturesca manera.

...

—Mi padre me conto mucho de los tuyos, es una lástima que nos lo pude conocer. —Yuuri se acostó en la colcha bajo la carpa que Otabek tuvo que armar por él.

—Mis padres tuvieron más amigos de los que yo jamás tendré. —sonrió penoso. —Tu padre era mecánico ¿No? De él aprendiste lo que sabes a pesar de ser tan joven...

—Pues si, tome su lugar por su retiro. Lo más gracioso de él es que deseaba tener varones. Un boxeador y otro que lo ayudara en el taller mecánico donde trabaja. —explica acostándose en su carpa. —Pero nos tuvo a mí y a mi hermana.

— ¿Y que hace tu hermana?

—Está recuperándose de ganar el campeonato de boxeo. —sonríe satisfecha. Phichit se metió en un hueco del suelo, Yuuri lo señalo con el ceño fruncido. —Pues él...

— ¡NO! No le cuentes eso, no debiste contármelo a mi siquiera. —exclama Jean con cara de espanto. —Nadie debería decir que pasó con este hombre cara de niño.

—Realmente, estuviera más feliz de no haberme enterado. —silba Otabek, lanza unos tapones de oidos a Yuuri, justo en ese momento pasa Seung delante del japonés.

— ¿No va a ponerse su pijama? —interroga curioso de que Seung tuviera aun su abrigo militar, jugando con lo que Otabek lanzo.

—Duermo desnudo. —informa sin dar más detalles. La cara de Yuuri causo gracia a Otabek.

—Úsalos, es sonámbulo y no quieres enterarte de lo mucho que puede hablar cuando logra meterse en ese hueco. —Yuuri acabo colorado hasta las orejas, muriendo de vergüenza por aquella información que francamente, no quería tener.

...

 _Yondeiru muneno dokoka okude  
Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai_

 _Kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo  
Sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru_

Un día de estos iba a morirse por tantas horas de sueño que le faltaban. Se levanto de su "cama", tomando una linterna y rollo de papel, aparte de querer ir al baño ya se sentía incapaz de volverse a dormir, que mala costumbre. Tarareaba la canción que su madre solía cantar todas las noches para ayudarlo a dormir.

 _Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa  
Tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru..._

Sin saberlo, estaba siendo observado a detalle. Sin querer, después de hacer sus necesidades apunto la luz hacia aquella cúpula en el techo, de la cual salieron pequeños insectos de brillante luz. Debido a la cercanía lo intentó golpear con lo que tenía a mano y esto... Se prendió en llamas.

— ¡HI! —lo tiro asustado, al alzar la vista al campamento se percató de que, al estar sobre las carpas, estas se incendiaban. — ¡FUEGO! —quisquilla despertando a la mayor parte de las personas y la que no, fue despertada por el olor a quemado.

Con prisa llegaron a los autos, cruzando el enorme puente antes de que hubiera alguna explosión o problema mucho mayor por el incendio. Yuuri apenas pudo subirse en la parte trasera de uno de los Jeep, con ayuda de Mila que iba en el mismo lugar. Por desgracia, el puente acabo derrumbándose y todos cayeron al fondo de ese abismo.

—Hablen, solo los vivos. —el montón de quejas vinieron, Celestino apago el pequeño fosforo que había encendido.

—Uno de esos bichos me picó el trasero, alguno tendrá que sacarme el veneno... No se peleen uno a la vez. —Otabek choco la cabeza contra una piedra, preguntándose interiormente que hizo de malo en la vida para ser tan amigo de una persona como Jean.

—JJ~ Ven aquí~—exclama Isabella muy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que este dijo. Las luces de los autos fueron encendidas.

—Mila, informe de daños. —exigió Celestino moviendo el cuello adolorido.

—Pues solo veo dos unidades dañadas, caímos en algo lo suficientemente blando para evitar más daño. —responde la pelirroja sobando su retaguardia.

—A juzgar por la contextura, forma y olor se trata de una base volcánica. —intervino Phichit pasando la mano por el suelo, Isabella cargo el arma de véngalas y disparo una, que choco después de un largo rato. —Aparentemente el magma se solidifico en la salida.

—Un momentito, eso quiere decir que este volcán puede... erupcionar cuando quiera, incluso con nosotros aquí. —Jean acabo pálido por el pensamiento de acabar como pollo asado.

—Para nada, debe haber una explosión de grandes proporciones, de otro modo seguirá dormido.

—Es algo parecido lo que me pasa con el arroz cocido. —da una larga colada a su cigarro, soltando el humo pocol después, por el pequeño sonido metálico giraron a ver a Otabek.

—Mejor hago esto en otro momento...—murmura guardando la bomba de relojería que intentaba arreglar.

—Como sea, el punto es que por allí arriba podríamos salir, que opina Jove Katsuki... ¡Katsuki! —vuelve a llamar mientras comienzan a buscar al lingüista. Otabek fue un poco más listo y comenzó a seguir a Vicchan, quién ladraba casi histérico para llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto, lejano de manera desconocida, se encuentra Yuuri apretando una herida de sugerente tamaño en su brazo, que rasgo incluso su sueter, en su antebrazo y el sangrado profuso. Alzo la mirada debido a los murmullos, asustándose por lo que frente a él encuentra, una máscara gigante que impide ver de quién se trata.

—A-aléjense de...—su advertencia murió al momento en que esta persona retiro la máscara, mostrando un rostro por demás perfecto y de ensueño, que dejo a Yuuri sin aliento. Por la luz azulina no podía saber del todo bien su color de cabello parecía plateado. Apretó de nuevo su herida, el hombre bajo la mirada a eso. — ¿Qué hace? —pregunta con alteración al momento en que el hombre se quita el collar de cristal brillante y lo pasa por la herida, luego apretándola con su mano fría. —Eh...

La herida se había desvanecido, solo dejando la sangre que había brotado anteriormente. El peli plata sonrió y volvió a ponerse el collar y la mascara, alejándose con los que la acompañaban al momento en que un claxon resonó con eco.

— ¡Esperen! —chilla levantándose y corriendo torpemente. — ¡Vuelvan! ¿¡Quienes son!? —grita al final, saliendo sin fijarse de las caverna que lleva días caminando. Una mano en el hombro lo asusta, viendo al cara impactada de Otabek y junto a él, se encuentra al resto.

El panorama es hermoso, como si la ciudad que está a la distancia cruzando un puente es el centro de esas enormes cataratas, un aparente cielo que por obvias razones no tiene sol. Otabek en una especie de arranque abrazo a Yuuri revolviendo el cabello negro y casi tumbando los lentes.

— ¡De verdad lo conseguiste! —Yuuri sonrió por pura inercia, casi sin creerse que de verdad estaban ahí.

—Cumpliste lo dicho, quien lo diría... Valió la pena la picada en el trasero. —murmura Jean sobándose el lugar, donde realmente si lo habían picado. Se giraron debido a el sonido de pasos, encontrándose con ente enmascarada y armada con lanzas.

— _Quid enim hinc dissimulare. [Que hacen aquí y que pretenden]_ —él que aparenta ser el líder habla, Yuuri da unos cuantos pasos.

— _hic sumus enim... enim... [Estamos aquí para... para...]_ —murmura pensando en que decir con exactitud, siendo observado fijamente. — _reveeles, Intelligere licet. [Descubrir, la manera de entendernos]_

— _Quid intelligis? [¿Cómo entendernos?]_

— _conatur ad alterum... ¡yazyk! [Intentando usar otro... ¡Idioma!]_ —exclama satisfecho, el hombre se retira la máscara, dejándose ver plenamente. Un hombre peli plata de extenso cabello, ojos aguamarina y piel pálida.

— _Kak vy znayete drugiye yazyki [Como sabe otra lengua...]_ —interroga mirándolo confuso.

— _Nu, vy dolzhny ponimat', chto vse my proshli. [Pues bien, es necesario para entender todo lo que nos cruzamos]_

— _Eto oznachayet, chto mne eto polnost'yu ponimaniye [Eso quiere decir que estas entendiendo todo lo que digo.]_ —se acerca un par de pasos.

— _Govorit na russkom yazyke. [Estás hablando en ruso.]_ —ríe suavemente con diversión.

— _Tochno._ [Exactamente] —corresponde con coqueta sonrisa. Seguido de esto los demás que acompañan al peli plata se deshicieron de sus máscaras, solo uno compartía el mismo color de piel, los demás son de piel morena y cabellos en tonos oscuros, hablando en diferentes dialectos conocidos.

— ¿Cómo hablan tantas lenguas? —pregunta Mila junto a Yuuri.

—Su dialecto debe estar atado a un dialecto raíz, algo como la torre de babel. De hecho, los símbolos de su escritura son una mezcla entre latín, griego y romano si lo estudiamos a fondo. —responde a la duda de la pelirroja.

—Alguno debe de hablar inglés. Somos exploradores del mundo exterior, venimos en paz. —explica Celestino poniéndose frente a Yuuri y ocultándolo. El peli plata de hecho, se mostró reacio a responder, pasando de Celestino y tomando la mano de Yuuri para sacarlo adelante.

—Sean Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Atlantis. —presenta sonriendo al de gafas que se sonrojo por la sonrisa que el peli plata dedica a su persona. —Ven conmigo, te quiero presentar a—antes de concluir el rubio que en todo momento tuvo expresión de amargura los separo, discutiendo con el peli plata.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Celestino con molestia por ser ignorado.

—No los alcanzo a oír...—responde encogido e intimidado.

—Disculpen por el problema, podemos ir a hablar con mi Padre, estará muy... contento de verlos. —asegura. Yuuri analiza un poco los tatuajes que lleva el peli plata y sus ropas, igual que al rubio que camina a su lado, sus rasgos faciales son similares

* * *

— ¿y que tal?... Supongo que no muy bien. —comenta Otabek al percatarse de que mientras ellos salían cabizbajos el rubio siguió de largo, aparentemente molesto. Por motivos desconocidos este llamaba su atención.

—Su majestad no nos quiere aquí, apenas pudimos convencerlo de estar aquí dos noches, por otro lado, a su hijo si le... simpatizamos. —relata Yuuri jugando con el diario en sus manos.

—En teoría, tú le simpatizas, a nosotros prácticamente nos ignoró. —enfatizo Isabella.

—Hay algo muy extraño aquí, quizás si hablamos con su hijo podamos saberlo. —Celestino a ojos de Yuuri está extraño, como si en su cabeza estuviera maquinando un plan muy complejo que, al no conocerlo, lo molesta.

—Pero ¿quién lo hará? Si es de sacar información tiene que ser alguien que le caiga bien. —Mila se cruza de brazos, Yuuri dejo de prestar atención a la conversación, leyendo el diario en busca de una explicación por la que aun hallan atlantes, después de todo van _más de ochenta mil años desde que Atlantis desapareció_ , en un cataclismo, no debería haber ningún rastro de vida humano al menos.

—Que no lo asuste o similar...—prosigue Jean.

—Que entienda su lengua... —continua Seung prendiendo otro cigarro.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —salta Phichit animado.

—Gracias por ofrecerte Katsuki, lo tomaremos en cuenta. —palmeo la espalda del japonés, cuyos lentes se torcieron por la fuerza.

—Animo tigre. —animo Mila a modo de despedida.

— ¿Qué? —los miro confusos, ellos se iban y solo quedo junto a Otabek.

—Me quedare cerca en caso de que pase algún problema ¿Esta bien?

—Eh... Si... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunta cerrando el diario sin entender que pasó. El kazajo negó con la cabeza, como envidiaba esa capacidad que tenía su primo para desconectarse del mundo.

...

—Te has hecho blando _Viktya_ , hace mil años los habrías asesinado de manera muy cruel...—se giró con ira en su mirada, acercándose al anciano hombre.

— ¡Hace mil años no estábamos recogiendo comida de una ciudad hecha pedazos! —exclama harto de escuchar lo mismo cada vez que se enoja por su situación, su padre Yakov reacciona exactamente igual. —Vivimos como unos malditos vagabundos luego de ser una civilización prospera.

—El pueblo no se ha quejado.

—Porque no conocen algo mejor...—se sentó al lado de él, dando una caricia al rostro del hombre. —Nuestros antepasados se deben estar retorciendo de vergüenza por el estado tan bajo en el que hemos caído.

—Viktya...—murmura con cansancio.

—Si estos... Extraños pueden ayudarnos a descubrir esos secretos que abarcan en nuestro pasado tendríamos un futuro igual de brillante a esa época. —asegura con cierta ilusión por los recuerdos tan vagos que tiene de su infancia, Yakov toma la mano de su hijo.

—Todo lo que ellos pueden enseñarnos ya lo sabemos. —asegura con firmeza, Viktya chasquea la lengua inconforme. —Nada bueno traerá su llegada.

—Nuestra forma de vida esta agonizando mientras afuera de este lugar hay más, incluso si no son con nuestras costumbres hallaríamos la forma de...

—Nuestra forma de vida se conserva. —interrumpe. —Cuando ocupes el trono entenderás porque no debemos confiar en ellos. —Viktya alejo la mano de su padre con u poco de brusquedad, encaminándose a la salida de la sala del trono. Al salir se percató de que aquel curioso muchacho que se ha encontrado ya varias veces está leyendo ese libro que no suelta por nada.

Se acerca lentamente y una vez está a sus espaldas cubre su boca, asustándolo. —Sígueme. —susurra con cierta emoción, como si de un adolescente haciendo una travesura se tratara. Estando libre Yuuri tan solo hizo caso en seguirlo, a través de varias rocas y ruinas, admirando el paisaje natural que en su ciudad no había.

— ¡Hay tanto que me gustaría preguntarte! Supongo que tú eres el estudioso, de otro modo estas gafas no tendrían razón de estar en esa adorable cara que te cargas. —quito los lentes de la cara de Yuuri, dejándolo en medio de una limitada ceguera. —También que luzcas tan poco atlético.

—Bu-bueno es algo así. —con cuidado arrebata sus gafas y se las vuelve a colocar. —Puedo responderme todo lo que tú quieras preguntar si tu... me respondes a mí también, tengo muchas dudas sobre tu gente.

—Por supuesto ¿Que es lo que quieres saber? —la forma tan tranquila en que toma el asunto deja un tanto sorprendido al japonés, pensó que de alguna manera el padre del peli plata lo pondría en su contra o similar.

—Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que tu... tu gente esté aquí, abajo... Viva. —resalto el último término, Viktya daba largos pasos por la roca rota y llena de maleza, siendo seguido a duras penas.

—Hace mucho tiempo se dice que los dioses envidiaban nuestra forma de vida, así que enviaron un enorme cataclismo. La gente corría, gritaba y lloraba por lo que se avecinaba, el cielo se hizo negro y vi una... estrella. —Yuuri se detuvo, curioso por ese detalle en específico. —Brillante y con la cual todo acabo aquí, aunque me gustaría no sé cómo explicártelo, esa estrella se llevó a mi madre y a mi tía, la madre de mi primo.

—Oh... ya veo... Se lo que se siente perder a un familiar. —su naturaleza sensible lo impide no sentir empatía por él, cosa que es notada sin esfuerzo por Viktya, quien se acerca cauteloso y sonriente. —Aunque si recuerdas todo eso... ¿Como es que estas tan... joven? —había visto una langosta mecánica, monstruos de más de diez metros y luciérnagas incendiarias, un muchacho de milenios de edad no es lo más sorprendente de ese viaje.

Quizás si sus rasgos y la tranquilidad que llega a sentir hablando con él.

—No lo sé ¿Te molesta?

—Pa-para nada, te ves muy bien, espectacular. —su rostro acaba el triple de rojo por el último cumplido, que llena de ego el pecho marcado del atlante. —Cu-cual... t-tu pregunta... —balbucea encogiéndose en su abrigo.

— ¿Como llegaron hasta aquí? Hasta nadie ha llegado. —una mentirita como esa no haría daño.

—Gracias a esto. No fue precisamente sencillo, pero aquí está todo lo necesario para encontrarlos. —le tiende a Viktya el diario, este lo toma y pasa las paginas, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tu... ¿Entiendes esto?

—Si, soy lingüista, me dedico a estudiar dialectos y-

— ¡Esto de aquí! ¿¡Lo entiendes!? —preguntó con cierta alteración.

—Si puedo al igual que tu... —algo en la expresión del peli plata le hizo saber que esto no es así. —No lo entiendes...

—La mayoría de conocimientos se fueron con el cataclismo, aunque lo hable no soy capaz de leerlo. —cierra el diario y se lo entrega a Yuuri. —De hecho, ninguno de los que vivimos ahora sabe leerlo, tampoco... ¡Ven conmigo! —lo jaló sin esfuerzo, luego de cruzar una gran parte de selva llegaron a un claro, en el que hay objetos cubiertos con grandes lonas. Viktya se acercó a uno y quitó dicha lona, revelando una especial. de maquina con forma similar a un pez.

— Wow... ¿Que es?

—Antes se usaban para viajar de un lado a otro, pero ya nadie los usar por no saber cómo. Llevo meses intentando hacer que funcione. —Yuuri se sienta, leyendo las instrucciones que tiene el vehículo por suerte.

—Pusiste el cristal... —Responde con un "aja". —La mano en la placa... giraste el cristal... sin levantar la mano de la placa. —Viktya frunce el entrecejo. —Ya ves, hiciste mucho aun sin entenderlo.

—Permiso. —siguiendo lo antes dicho por el de gafas logro encender el vehículos, lo malo es que este salió disparado en todas direcciones al tocar la placa nuevamente y quedaron en el suelo por precaución.

—E-eso tiene cinturones escondidos ... ¿Verdad? —balbucea espantado, Viktya se carcajea por la reacción del japonés. Unos ladridos comienzan a escucharse y antes de darse cuenta Vicchan está gruñendo al Atlante. —Se supone que Otabek te cuidaría.

— ¿Que es? —pregunta acercando lentamente la mano al can.

—Es mi perro, se llama Vicchan... ¿No hay perros aquí?

—No que yo sepa, una cosa tan linda no sobreviviría entre tanta selva. —jugaba un poco con el felpudo pelaje del animal. Yuuri rio suavemente. por la forma en que Vicchan se dejaba mimar.

— ¿Por que estás hablando conmigo? Tu padre dejo muy claro que no querías que te acercaras a ninguno de nosotros y desde el primer momento te notabas... interesado, supongo que es porque yo te entendía y-

—No realmente, llevábamos un rato siguiéndolos y pude ver desde un inicio diferente, algo especial. —gira en el suelo, quedando boca arriba. —Un muchacho que aun entre los suyos es un marginado, que intenta mezclarse, pero no puede y eso le pesa. Sus sueños son intranquilos como el mar y recurre al insomnio para escapar. —alzó la mano al cielo bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri. —Si Una persona que ha podido ver lo que es el sol, la luna y las estrellas puede ser así no tengo porque sentirme mal al ser igual dentro de mi pequeño mundo.

—Eso es...

—Y luego pasó aquel incendio, pudiste salvarte tú, ellos no te hubieran salvado de tener la oportunidad y aun pensaste por igual en su bienestar. —suspiro con ambas manos en si regazo. —Cuando te vi asustado y herido supe que no eres como ellos... Tu eres como yo y eso es algo que hace mucho he anhelado hallar. —giro quedado de lado y mirando a Yuuri. —Un soñador... Vives de lo que el resto deja ir por creerlo imposible e inútil, eres ignorado por lo mismo y te sientes solo debido a eso.

—Yo...

— ¡No llores!

Ambos acabaron sentados, Yuuri cubría su rostro con una mano mientras las lágrimas bajaban a borbotones por sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas y algunas cayendo al pelaje de su mascota. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Otabek, Marie o sus padres había comprendido como se sentía, ni la más mínima parte y eso lo llevaba a aislarse aún más del resto de la sociedad, viviendo de idiomas e historias que lo hicieran dejar pasar lo horrorosamente solo que se siente. Lo mucho que llora por lo mismo, lo mucho que gustaría gritarlo, pero sabe en que mundo vive.

Uno donde el dinero mueve masas, donde no importa en lo que creas y sientas, finalmente todo se resume en los números que tengas en tu cuenta bancaria. La sociedad es una mierda, que pudre a todos y por ello no se siente capaz de acercarse a nadie, al final del día todo acaba igual, la gente piensa más en su dinero que en quienes lo rodean.

 _¿Que sentido tiene?_

—No quería hacerte sentir mal. —acaricia la cabeza del pelinegro, que apenas y logra calmar un poco su llanto.

—Es-estoy bien... s-solo no esperaba que alguien... que conozco en una ciudad bajo tierra me entendiera... —sollozo aun incrédulo, anonadado por ser comprendido tan perfectamente por un desconocido pues su nombre sigue siendo un misterio.

—Eres una persona muy dulce, eso te diferencia de tus compañeros. —alzo la cara de Yuuri con su mano. —Y me atrevo a decir que lo realmente impresionante para ti... Es notar que no eres el único.

—Y-ya...

...

—No te voy a dejar caer, puedes ir tranquilo. —carcajeo, trepándose por uno de esos enormes pilares que hay en el centro de la ciudad. Puesto que Yuuri tiene la misma fuerza que un niño de cuatro años no era capaz de treparse por algo tan empinado, el peli plata se ofreció para llevarlo sin problema, más de una vez lo hizo con su primo y no estaba tan marcado por nada.

—E-eso me recuerda que aún no se tu nombre. —se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas, Vicchan se queda dentro del pequeño bolso donde también guarda el diario del pastor.

— _Viktenka Nikiforov._

— ¿¡Ah!?

—Puedes llamarme Viktor o Viktya si gustas. —rió suavemente por imaginarse la cara de confusión que tenía el muchacho, lo cual es curioso considerando que sabe ruso, quizás su forma de decirlo lo confundió.

—Yo me llamo Yuuri. —presenta una vez llegados a la cima, con la cual el viento le revuelve el cabello con violencia, igual que la larga melena de quién lo llevo ahí en un primer lugar. —Esto es... precioso...

—Es curioso, te llamas casi igual que mi primo, aunque muchas veces lo llamamos Yurochka. —Yuuri aparentemente no hizo mucho caso a lo que dijo. — ¿Yuuri?

—Tengo toda una vida escuchando y leyendo historias de tu pueblo y tenerlo aquí es... No tienes idea de todo lo que mis padres hubieran dado por llegar aquí. —suspira nostálgico, sentándose en el borde de ese enorme pilar. —Siento que esto podría ser un sueño muy hermoso.

—Los sueños acaban de la peor manera, pensarlo de esa forma es confinarlo a un horrible final. —toma lugar a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en al de Yuuri. —Piénsalo como un camino que estuvo oculto por mucho tiempo, que solo tu alma podía abrir y de ese modo seguirlo.

—Eres muy filosófico. —menciona con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—he tenido muchos, _muchos_ años para pensar, considero ridículo por mi parte no comprender el único misterio al que nadie escribió una respuesta, como lo es el alma, no hay un solo hombre que lo intente. —Opino, Yuuri le dio cierta razón en ese punto, los libros espirituales en lo único que se enfocan en la religión cristiana y en su estado de científico se siente incapaz de creer en algo así.

—Y... si tú dices que es un camino ¿Qué es el final? —interroga con aire curioso.

—Un alma parecida que te pueda entender. —entrelaza los dedos con Yuuri, cuyo ritmo cardiaco se acelera, antes de rebatir, Viktor junto los labios con los del apenado japonés, su rostro se puso caliente por esto.

 _Su primer beso con un extraño prácticamente, genial._

—Ya es tarde, podemos ir a cenar si quieres.

—S-si claro...—balbuceo queriendo meter la cabeza bajo la tierra por la vergüenza que lo estaba llenando.

...

—Entonces... Jean es un cura que jamás ha dado una charla, Mila es una mecánica a la que le faltan varios tornillos, Seung no es un fantasma que atormenta a todos con su presencia y... Phichit no es topo... no es una mascota. —explicar que hacía cada uno fue un problema, pues Viktor no entendía la mayor parte de las profesiones de cada uno.

Por otro lado, uno más escalofriante en lo personal, en lugar de cenar como la noche anterior, o bueno... hace unas horas, había mucha más gente en el "comedor" comunal que tenían. Emil estaba con un hombre de ojos purpura, Mila con una chica con los mismos ojos, incluso Otabek estaba hablando con el rubio cascarrabias -quién suponía, es el primo de Viktor-. En general, habían empatizado de alguna manera con un atlante, lo más bizarro considerando lo q estos pretendían, al menos la mayoría del grupo.

—P-pues algo así. —estaba considerando comer con las manos la extraña cena que sirvieron.

— ¿De casualidad eres un _Omega?_ —interroga el rubio, Yuuri alzo una ceja, no entendía a que se refería. —Por tu cara lo pareces.

— ¿Qué se supone que es un Omega? —pregunta Otabek al rubio, Yuuri abre el diario para buscar esas pequeñísimas partes que prácticamente ignoro por pensar lo evidente. Que no habría vida en ese lugar y por ende no necesitaría en esos instantes.

—Es una variante muy rara de los hombres aquí, Yuri es uno de ellos en realidad, en su nuca tiene la marca. —Otabek se asomó curioso, descubriendo una pequeña mancha muy oscura con forma de circulo con algunas líneas muy sencillas, por la poca simetría se notaba que no trata de un tatuaje. —Se trata del que puede-

—Yuuri tiene eso en su nalga derecha. —interrumpe Otabek, el nombrado que tenía comida en la boca la escupió al frente. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso no se dice! —lanzo el plato a su primo, dando con la suerte de que este impacto contra el rostro de Otabek. — _Deo..._

— ¡Si eres uno! —festejo Viktor dejando a un lado su plato y apretujándolo. — ¿Oíste eso Yuri? Aún existen los de tu clase.

—No me compares con un cerdo que necesita gafas, yo soy de otra clase. —responde con recelo, Yuuri aún no entiende bien lo que pasa.

—A los donceles les dicen Omega entonces, que rara manera de decirlo. —comenta Mila.

—Así se trata con los animales, algunas veces nace un macho con capacidades de hembra, por lo que llamamos así a quienes comparten esta similitud. —explica Yuri tragando lo que se metió en la boca. —Soy el único que queda aquí abajo.

—Ahora son dos. —restriega su mejilla contra Yuuri, Celestino entrecerró los ojos por la interacción que tenían el peli plata y él japonés, que vamos, llevaban apenas unas horas de conocerse.

La comida transcurrió de una relativa buena manera, entre la conversación más extensa que ha tenido con un grupo de personas sin sentirse incómodo, Viktor en todo momento se mantuvo a su lado, atrayendo su atención por ciertos tiempos en una especie de urgencia por hacerse su centro de atención. Dado que se irían el día que sigue, debían descansar en algún lado y pues, con la mayor parte de sus pertenencias hechas cenizas no quedo más que aceptar quedarse en un refugio de los atlantes, exceptuando al lingüista del grupo.

—Hace mucho frío por la noche, creo que tengo alguna manta por aquí. —rebuscaba entre sus cosas, Yuuri se quedó sentado en la cama de curioso y enorme diseño.

—Puedo ir con los demás, no hace falta que-

— ¡Aquí esta! Creo que con esto bastara... ¿duermes con ropa?

—S-si, pero Viktor...

—Quiero que duermas conmigo, descansar plenamente por una noche debe ser fenomenal. —comenta distraído, alzando algunas telas para que funcionaran como cortina a las ventanas de su habitación.

—Viktor...

— ¿Qué?

—Estas siendo muy raro, empiezas a asustarme. —admite pensando en salir corriendo de ahí a buscar a Beka, si es que este no se fue con Yuri, la miradita de interés fue imposible de pasar por alto. —Sigo siendo un extraño para ti, del mundo que ni siquiera conoces.

—No me hace mucha falta conocerlo para sacar la misma conclusión que antes te explique. —Yuuri se iba apartando en la cama a medida que Viktor se acercaba gateando. — ¿Lo ves? Los cristales tienen cierta afinidad a sus dueños y refulgen cuando se trata de un bien a su portador. —explica, arrinconando a Yuuri contra el muro. —Como me pides permitir que lo que llevo milenios esperando se aparte... ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

— ¿É-el que? —su corazón late más rápido que nunca, con aquella extraña sensación de tranquilidad y sinfonía que Viktor transmitía desde el inicio.

—Mi alma busca la tuya, tu alma busca la mia... Como dos cristales que se atraen entre si. —junta su frente con la de Yuuri, que cierra los ojos de la misma forma. —Por eso, permíteme disfrutar plenamente de esta sensación... ¿No te gusta? Se sincero.

—Si me... gusta. —suspira satisfecho, de forma que ni ellos mismo lograron entender acabaron durmiendo con lo que tenían puesto, con Viktor atrayendo a Yuuri contra su pecho con la ignorada luz azul del cristal que posee el collar que rodea el cuello del peli plata.

* * *

— ¿Por qué me pones esto? —pregunta lleno de vergüenza por estar vistiendo ropa atlante, la cual deja ver más piel de la que está acostumbrado, vamos que como doncel debía ser recatado y esto más insinuante no puede ser.

—Hay que experimentar. —responde con sencillez, acomodando los últimos detalles. —Te luce muy bien el azul, aunque quizás debería pedir que alguien por una vez haga algo en color negro.

—Dudo usarla cuando deba irme. —sonrió penoso, Viktor rodo los ojos. —Aunque es muy linda, será una linda decoración en mi casa.

—tenemos un día entero que podemos pasar juntos, no pienses en que te iras mañana. —reclama con discreción, Yuuri asiente sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada decepcionada de Viktor. —Eso me recuerda, como tardaste mucho en despertarte busque un regalo para ti, uno con el que no me... olvidarías... bajo ninguna razón.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? —es evidente la emoción que lo llena por el aviso del peli plata, para él es obvio que jamás lo olvidaría, pero si tenía un recuerdo más claro como una pintura o algo del estilo no estaba mal.

— ¡Taran! —Yuuri parpadea sorprendido, observando lo que hay en las manos del peli plata.

Este muestra un collar, con un cristal tan brillante como el que rodea el cuello de quién lo sostiene. En lugar de ser una simple cuerda se nota como un hilo más fuerte aparte de llamativo. Viktor se muestra sonriente por lo que ofrece.

—Desde que nacemos se nos da un cristal. —se acerca a Yuuri, colocando el collar alrededor del cuello del lingüista. —Y ese cristal va en dos pedazos, la segunda mitad es entregada a aquel con el que se tiene la certeza de que es el alma afín.

—Viktor... no creo que sea buena idea de que yo lo-

—Quiero que lo tengas, será una manera de mantenernos unidos aun cuando tu estarás muy, muy lejos. —quizás fuera una forma muy mala para hacerlo entender lo que quería, sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que Yuuri renunciara a toda su vida en la superficie por algo que no tenía más que horas.

 _A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba mantenerlo junto a él, fuera como fuera._

—Es muy hermoso Viktya. —sonríe sinceramente al peli plata que abre los ojos sorprendido por la sonrisa tan bella dirigida a él. —Lo cuidare mucho...—asegura apretándolo, mirando a otro lado y tomando lo que hay sobre la cama. —Por otro lado, tu deberías tener esto.

— ¿El diario? Yo no sé leerlo.

—Lo sé, pero si se queda aquí nadie más vendrá. —ladea la cabeza, confuso por lo que dice el muchacho. —No podre evitar que se sepa que aquí hay vida, que hay gente que ha podido vivir por muchos años de manera incomprensible... Así que impediré que conozcan la manera de llegar hasta ustedes, la sociedad arriba es _cruel._

—necesito que vengas a ver algo conmigo. —toma la muñeca del japonés, tirando de él para que lo siga.

...

—Sabes, me he puesto pensar que cuando veníamos para acá, pensamos encontrar ruinas, vasijas rotas, tumbas, quizás esqueletos y uno que otro animal, en lugar de eso nos encontramos con un viva y alegre sociedad. Es un cambio bastante particular. —los insectos que la noche anterior habían iniciado el incendio jugaban en su cabello. —Y estos son muy lindo cuando no crean una gran bola de fuego.

—Son lindos siempre y cuando no los asustes. —ríe suavemente, metiendo uno de ellos en la pequeña esfera que funge como lampara. —Y no somos una viva... sociedad. Aunque no es mucho, recuerdo mi niñez, muchos más niños corriendo en calles enteras y no ruinas... Vivimos mientras nuestra cultura muere, somos como una roca azotada por las olas hasta que desaparecerá enterrada por la arena.

—No lo había visto de esa manera...

—Te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, tu entiendes lo que yo no y estoy seguro de que, si lo lees, podrás decirme como traer de regreso esa vida que a estas alturas de mi existencia no recuerdo.

—Podría intentarlo, aunque no estoy seguro de poder tra- ¿Qué haces? —se tapó la cara con las manos, Viktor había quedado en lo que parecía un simple bóxer muy pegado a su cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —pregunta sonriendo con malicia, acercándose peligrosamente a Yuuri.

—Al-algo así. —balbucea mirándolo a los ojos para evitar ver otra cosa.

—Muy bien, tendremos mucha distancia que recorrer. —su sonrisa se hace traviesa.

...

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta con suaves jadeos por la larga distancia recorrida.

—Si. —asiente con adrenalina llenando sus venas, eso que casi no pasa con lo tranquilo que es. Ambos en una pequeña burbuja de aire que hay entre los escombros inundados, la luz de ambos cristales alumbra lo suficiente para verse las caras. — ¿Ahora a dónde?

—Sígueme. —tomaron aire y se sumergieron de nuevo, Viktor tomo la mano de Yuuri guiándolo bajo el agua, se sabe el lugar en el que permanecen los grabados de verdadera importancia. Primero de mayor a menor, lo que haría existir a Atlantis de nuevo es lo principal para él.

El muro bellamente pintado es admirado por Yuuri, el cual con apoyo de Viktor logra leer los grabados que ahí están, a pesar de que la iluminación no precisamente extensa lo complica, acerca su cristal para iluminar los simbolos que por desgracia han sido algo borrados, a pesar de lo dulce que es el agua en ese punto. Abre los ojos enormemente al hallar lo que incluso él, quería saber. Tira del collar de Viktor, señalándolo, aunque el peli plata no entiende.

— ¡EL CORAZÓN DE ATLANTIS! —exclama una vez fuera del agua.

— ¿Ah?

—Eso es lo que ha dado energía y... tu vida tan longeva se debe al corazón de Atlantis, es como este cristal, pero mucho más grande. Es esa estrella gigante que recuerdas en el cielo y lo que describe el Pastor en su diario, son la misma cosa.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo. —admitió un poco contrariado. —Si es algo tan importante como dices... ¿Por qué no sé dónde está?

—No lo sé, de hecho, eso debería decirlo en el Diario del pastor, pero... la página que falta. —mordió su labio inferior, no tenía sentido esto que pasaba.

No supo cuánto rato estuvieron ahí, buceando y leyendo lo que ponían en esos antiguos grabados, los cuales costaban un poco de descifrar por el mismo tiempo que llevaban ahí, lo que debía admitir es que los dibujos en si son preciosos y permiten hacerse una idea más clara de cómo fue la vida antes del cataclismo.

Y como sus pulmones no son precisamente hechos para durar tantas horas ahí, decidieron volver, principalmente él, ya le dolía mucho el pecho. Salió dando grandes bocanadas de aire, lo necesitaba y dormir un buen rato, esta exhausto, el sonido lo asusto, observo al frente.

—Que... pasa aquí...—pregunta apoyando los brazos en la roca que hay sobresaliendo del agua, Celestino se acunclillo frente a Yuuri.

— ¿te divertiste?

— ¿Qué hacen...? ¿¡Que haces con eso!? —interroga a Otabek que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. —ustedes...—el foco se encendió rápidamente. —ustedes vinieron por el cristal.

—Hablas de esta cosa ¿Cierto? —de su pantalón saca la hoja arrancada que falta al diario, al expresión de Yuuri se descompone mucho más.

—El corazón de Atlantis...

—Pensaba decírtelo, pero primero debía cerciorarme de que estabas de nuestro lado. —explica guardando la página y extendiendo su mano. —Bienvenido al grupo chiquitín, estoy seguro de que podremos llevarnos muy bien. —su sonrisa zorruna da peores presentimientos al japonés.

—Yo no soy un merce—antes de concluir Celestino lo saca del agua de un jalón, Otabek da un par de pasos adelante, siendo apenas detenido por Jean. —N-no soy un mercenario.

—Oh vamos, ya sabes incluso de cómo se llama, es claro que hiciste lo que te pedí... Bastante bien ¿Lo sedujiste? —pregunta en referencia a la ropa que Yuuri aun viste. —Este también puede venderse por una gran cantidad. —Yuuri logra apartarse de Celestino, impidiendo que toque el cristal.

—No pueden hacer eso, es lo único que los mantiene aún vivos, si se los llevan todos morirán ¡Ninguno podrá salvarse! —mira al resto con desesperación, en busca de compasión por parte de ellos.

—Siendo así, pensaría en una cantidad más grande, quizás el triple. —sonríe Celestino, Isabella se nota un poco más retraída a seguir lo que dice a pesar de lo fiel que se mostró todo el tiempo.

—Estas demente si crees que ayudare en el asesinato de toda una civilización. —el castaño rueda los ojos.

—Eres igual que tus padres por desgracia, unos soñadores con los que negociar es un dolor en el culo a menos que complazcas sus ilusas intenciones. Hazme un favor a mí y a ti, no seas como ellos, tienes mucha más cabeza que ellos. —la sola expresión de Yuuri lo hizo saber que no lograría ponerlo de su lado. —Es una pena. —el sonido acuático llamo su atención. —Necesitare otro método. —apenas Viktor salió del agua lo apuntaron con armas, tirando de su cabello para sacarlo.

— ¡Espera! —Otabek lo detiene antes de que corra hacia el Atlante.

—No te acerques.

—Suéltame Otabek. —exige. Viktor se defiende de buena manera, haciendo a un lado a los que lo sostenían y antes de rajar la garganta del que no pudo huir, disparan al cuchillo que cargaba entre sus ropas, tirándolo a un lado. — ¡No lo dañen!

—Estate tranquilo. —susurra su primo.

—Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas Katsuki y eso te incluiría a ti en el proceso de convencimiento. —juega con el arma entre sus manos.

—Acordamos que no le harías nada malo. —farfulla Otabek, Celestino no presta mucha atención a sus palabras.

— ¿Y bien? —todas las miradas acabaron sobre él, incluida la de Viktor que no hace más que intentar despreocuparlo, como si tener a tres personas apuntándolo con armas de fuego fuera bueno.

...

—Me estas colmando la paciencia niño. —advirtió el mercenario con mal humor, mientras el resto se encargaba de poner patas arriba la sala donde el convaleciente rey no puede hacer nada por ayudar a su hijo, que siendo tan testarudo ya tenía un par de golpes en la cara.

— ¿¡Que pretendes que haga!? No hay nada ahí que diga con exactitud donde esta, s-solo que se encuentra en los ojos de su rey. —a pesar de lo mucho que rechazo, tiene la chaqueta de Otabek puesta, este no pretendía dejarlo tan descubierto a pesar de ser normal donde están.

—Así que el rey...

—No puedo creer que hagas algo como esto...—expresa con decepción a su familiar.

—Ay por favor...

—Eres un mercenario, un asesino también ¿Me estas pidiendo aceptarlo sin más? —discute con él.

—No Yuuri, soy _Pirómano._ Ninguno de los que están aquí pueden vivir de otra manera, ninguno. La sociedad se ha encargado de dejarnos fuera a pudrirnos. —habla entre dientes. —Jean tiene suspendida su licencia de medicina por asistir los suicidios a pacientes en estado terminal que no quieren continuar, el padre de Mila está muy enfermo y perdió su taller, han metido a Phichit más de cuatro veces en un manicomio y se a la perfección que se siente estar en su maldito lugar...

— ¿¡y por eso debes asesinar a todo lo que te pueda dar dinero!? Donde quedo tu dignidad... hagas lo que hagas con tu vida no te excusa de algo como esto. Por favor dime que entiendes que esto es demasiado cruel. —quiere tener al menos un poco de esperanza en Otabek, este no pudo responder.

—Yo-

— ¡Otabek! —giraron hacia la entrada, encontrando a Yuri cuyas muñecas se ven rojas. —Que... qué están haciendo...—su expresión de terror por el desastre que acontecía no se puede disimular. — ¡TU...!

—Se supone que no estarías aquí. —su tono desesperado delato que tuvo algo que ver con su tardada llegada. Celestino tomo a Yuuri del brazo con brusquedad. — ¡oiga!

—Silencio Altin. —ordenó con imperativo tono. Se colocaron junto a Isabella y Viktor sobre una apenas notable plataforma donde resalta el símbolo del diario, al estar ahí la plataforma comenzó a bajar, mostrando una oscura caverna, la que mostraba finalmente lo que buscaban.

Caminaron más al frente, pues el Corazón de Atlantis esta sobre un enorme pozo, uno profundo a juzgar por el oscuro tono del agua. Celestino tira una pequeña roca y el color azulino se pierde, haciendo rojo por si algo lo perturbara. Mira a Yuuri, esperando que este responda la pregunta obvia.

— ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué tengo superpoderes o algo así? Es un cristal gigante sobre el agua, no se puede mover de ahí.

—Quiero eso en el contenedor, listo para venderse. —el color azul vuelve y un montón de luces a modo de estadio salen de este.

— ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada pa-! ¿Viktor? —lo mira, percatándose de que sus ojos ahora en lugar de verse humanos carecen de pupila y esclera, siendo tan azules como el cristal.

— _No te preocupes Yuuri Katsuki, no ocurrirá ningún mal a esta persona de la cual tanto te preocupas._ —su voz múltiple no hizo más que asustarlo de más.

— ¿Qué dijo? —interroga Celestino.

—No lo sé, no lo entendí...—balbuceo sin mirar a quién preguntó, Viktor comenzó a caminar hasta hacerlo sobre el agua.

— ¡NO LO DEJES IRSE! —Yuuri reacciono al grito angustiado de Yuri. — ¡TE LO SUPLICO, NO LO DEJES!

—Algo interesante pasara aparentemente.

Viktor llego hasta debajo del cristal que flota sobre él, para asombro de los exploradores el atlante comienza a flotar hasta finalizar dentro del cristal por simple descarte. No hay manera de explicar lo que paso después, la forma en que ahora Viktor se veía, como si de un cristal con forma humana se tratara, Yuuri lo llamo, consiguiendo que este volviera por donde vino con esa apariencia y haciendo caer las rocas que antes levitaban.

—N-no lo toque... es algo muy... poderoso, no lo toque. —pide, más por Viktor que por saber si eso es verdad. Yuri que seguía asomado al borde de arriba, llevo las manos a su rostro, habiendo vislumbrado lo que temía.

...

—al final realmente... todo es por plata. —dice sentado en una de las tantas rocas que hay, Viktor dentro de aquel contenedor metálico que Mila asegura, el cristal que permite verlo se llena de vapor frío. —Supongo que estarán muy contentos con su conciencia de asesinar a toda esta gente que los recibió de buena manera...

Ellos solo se suben a sus autos, como si no importara realmente, Celestino se nota victorioso por lo que logro, lo que más nadie hizo, aun así, es una pena para él que el pequeño no se uniera, pudo haber sacado provecho de él también, tomando en cuenta la de tesoros escondidos que hay en el mundo bajo trampas con diferentes inscripciones antiguas.

—Por favor no lo hagas... M-me prometiste que no dañarías a nadie. —Yuri tira del brazo de Otabek, este se suelta bruscamente, dejando caer al rubio al suelo y subiendo a su camioneta, en la cual también va Mila. Se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Yuuri. —E-eres su primo ¿verdad? Te lo suplico... convéncelo de no hacer eso... ¡No pueden hacerle... hacernos eso! —suplica en lágrimas, desesperado.

—Yo... yo...—el ruido de los motores lo alerta, a medida que el brillo de su cristal disminuye las ansias también. — ¡REGRESEN AQUÍ! —es empujado por los que cuidan que ningún atlante impida su partida.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo, maldita sea. —gruñe bajando de su auto, apresurando a levantar a Yuuri del suelo. Mila no tarda en bajarse también.

—Definitivamente no podría con algo así...—suspira, la morena de ojos purpuras la recibe pronto.

—Pues ni modo, que la comida sabrá muy mal si me voy. —Emil también deja su auto, saltando sonriente sobre el moreno de ojos purpuras que solo mira a otro lado cruzado de brazos.

—Pretender ser el rey en mi campo asesinando de forma tan descarada... El JJ Style no funciona así. —niega con la cabeza, caminando hacia sus amigos. Phichit no dijo nada, tampoco hacía falta, su forma de ser delataba lo que pensaba esto en su conciencia.

—Moriremos todos. —apaga el cigarro con resignación.

—Me deben estar jodiendo. —Celestino sale de su auto. —Estamos a una milésima de ser los más grandes millonarios del mundo y ahora tienen cargo de conciencia.

—Esto es injusto y lo sabes, no habría problema si no lo necesitaran. —rebate Mila con rencorosa mirada.

—Hemos hecho cosas horribles, saquear tumbas, robar casas, patear a un perro. —Yuuri miro a Otabek con el ceño fruncido. —Pero ninguno murió intencionalmente y tampoco los conocíamos, hay una diferencia.

—Como quieran. —bufa restando importancia. Una vez cruzaron el puente y Yuuri intento dar un paso Otabek lo tomo a él y a Yuri, cubriéndolos de la explosión gigante que los pudo haber dañado aun si era un poco.

...

—Lo siento mucho por lo de su hijo...—lamenta frente al padre de Viktor, el cual está a pocos minutos de la muerte según Jean.

—No es tu culpa, en todo caso sería la mia por no haberle contado la verdad. —respira pesadamente. —Desde un principio esto ha sido mi culpa, pensé ilusamente en usar el cristal como un arma y por ello los dioses volcaron su odio contra nosotros... Mi Esposa y la madre de Yuri se sacrificaron para salvarnos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —pregunta sin entender, Yuri mira a otro lado, cruzado de brazos. —Es como si... el cristal tiene ¿Vida?

—Es la conciencia de todos nuestros antepasados. Cuando Atlantis y su gente se encuentra en peligro toma a un portador de la realeza para darle el poder de protegernos, si permanece mucho tiempo unido a él acabara siendo consumido sin capacidad de volver-

—Como mi madre, por eso te pedí que lo evitaras, supongo que tampoco podías hacer mucho. —interrumpe el rubio sentándose en el suelo.

—Por favor. —toma la mano de Yuuri, apretándola para sorpresa de este. —Salva a mi hijo y a mi pueblo, si él te escogió es porque... algo vio en ti que yo no fui capaz de ver. —suelta la mano del muchacho y con cuidado se deshace de su collar, entregándoselo. —Salva lo que más amo en este mundo... Gánate de verdad el respeto de todos en este _destruido_ pueblo.

—Lo hare...—no pudo negar lo que pidió el hombre, después de todo apenas respondió el cuerpo se aflojo, su tórax no subía por la respiración dando por hecho su muerte.

— ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? —preguntó Otabek luego de unos minutos.

—Oh no, yo no pienso dar planes.

—Yuuri por favor.

—No me jodas cerdo...

— ¡Mis planes siempre acaban mal! Como esa vez en la que te dije para ir al rio y acabamos en otra maldita ciudad, dentro de un hospital. Casi nos matan para llegar acá, y ahora por haber guiado a una panda de mercenarios todo un pueblo morirá sin remedio. —revolvió su cabello con frustración, sin saber que hacer.

—Según un par de "locos" que tú conoces muy bien, una vez estas al fondo, lo único que puedes hacer es salir. —Yuuri lo mira con ojos llorosos. —Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo.

—Estos... ¿Aun tienen energía? —pregunta y Yuri ladea la cabeza.

—Pues si ¿Por qué? —pregunta sin comprender.

...

—No usamos esas cosas hace más de no sé cuántos milenios ¿Cómo pretendes que las usemos ahora? —increpa con mosqueo, la mayoría de los atlantes observan para saber en que momento unirse.

—Evidentemente, no saben usarlas. —se monta con confianza en el vehículo de tierra, siguiendo las instrucción y encendiéndolo sin problemas. —De esta manera podremos igualar a Celestino.

—Como... ¿¡Como hiciste eso!? —Yuuri bajo lentamente el vehículo, apresurándose a otro con todos encima suyo y haciendo la demostración para hacerlo.

Muy pocos fueron los que no participaron en esta especie de campaña heroica, guiada por el único principe que tenían de momento y el par de primos del mundo exterior. Mila advertía que Celestino tendría todas las condiciones a su favor y Yuuri no lo dudaba, estaba claro que ese hombre iba casi con la intención de matar a todo el que se metería en su camino.

Apenas se aproximaron, siendo desgraciadamente evidentes por las luces azules de los vehículos en forma de peces, que gracias a una rabieta de Otabek lograron ver que este tenía la capacidad de disparar rayos azules.

Jean y Mila se lanzaron a cortar la cadena que ataba aquel enrome contenedor metálico, el enorme dirigible rojo por otro lado había recibido varios impactos por los que ahora no puede volar de buena manera.

— ¡Ya no puedo tirar nada más! ¡Simplemente ríndase! —pide Isabella, la cual quiso apelar a la poca conciencia que podía tener Celestino.

—Por supuesto que algo más se puede tirar. —asegura empujando a la mujer por la baranda. — ¡No es nada personal~!—al darse la vuelta recibió una patada de Isabella, la cual furiosa lo vuelve a golpear.

— ¡ME PROMETISTE UN 45%! TENÍAMOS UN PUTO TRATO IMBÉCIL CARA DE MIER-

— ¡Al cual renunciaste querida! —detuvo el puño de la mujer y esta vez con seguridad la tiro, puesto que junto a ella cayeron más escombros Jean tomo a Mila de la cintura.

—Se acabo el tiempo. —tomo como pudo a su prometida, amortiguando el golpe al suelo de ambas. Mila se levantó presurosa.

— ¡Sala, aquí! —llama a la chica que se aproxima y ayuda a la pelirroja a seguir al par más herido a su vehículo. Yuuri notaba que nadie está en el proceso de soltar el contenedor y sin saber que hacer aparte de esquivar balas, se lanzó hacia allá. —Está loco...

—No es nada... personal...—quedo un poco en su mundo, disparando el arma de bengalas al globo y causando fuego.

—Como corto esto...—balbucea viendo las cadenas sin ninguna clase de daño, tan resistentes que tampoco encontraba donde ataron esa cosa. Esquivo de milagro el hecha que se clavó en el vidrio de la capsula, fue alzado por el cabello y tirado en la plataforma metálica.

— ¡Soy una persona muy paciente Yuuri! Es difícil hacerme enojar. —patea al doncel que se encoge adolorido. —te debería dar el premio por lograrlo. —lo vuelve a patear y Yuuri se arrastra para caer de nuevo al contenedor. —Pero tranquilo, ya estoy entrando en calor para-

Yuuri corto el brazo de Celestino con el cristal roto del contenedor, causando gritos por su parte, además de que el brazo de Celestino comenzó a cristalizarse con prontitud y cuando esto finalizo parecía una estatua mal hecha.

—Gracias al- ¡HIII!

—YUURI HUYE DE AHÍ. —grita Otabek angustiado, acercándose para irlo a salvar. Celestino comenzó a moverse.

— ¡Dispara y ya! —toco la placa, disparando el rayo del vehículo que asesto de lleno contra la cadena, creando un extraño contrapeso que llevo a Celestino chocar contra las hélices del globo, finalizando en una potente explosivo que cae. El temblor se hizo potente.

—El volcán... esta... DESPERTANDO—Quisquilla Phichit. —ACELERA EL PESCADO, ANDA, ANDA, ANDA. —casi ahorca a Seung, cuyo cigarro cae por los apretones de su pareja.

—Ayúdame con esto...—los tres intentan con todas sus ganas atar el contenedor a donde se transportarán lejos de la muerte por la lava que empieza a hacer aparición. Una vez atada los tres se suben, con el problema de que donde se sujeta la cadena acaba roto.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Solo sigue! —indica bajando y atando como puede la cadena, aferrándose al contenedor y viendo el rostro de Viktor que permanece con los ojos cerrados hasta que se queja por el calor. Sus ojos azules como el cristal lo hacen olvidar por completo donde esta, que ocurre y que puede morir derretido por la lava.

 _Yuuri_

— ¡Aparta! —apenas fue consciente de Otabek, que con una palanca abrió el contenedor y sus partes volaron lejos. Los grabados en el suelo de la plaza se iluminaron de color azul.

Como si Viktor efectivamente fuera el enorme cristal que antes vio, las rocas con grabados de los antepasados se alzaron en el cielo, girando a vertiginosa velocidad, dando a todo lo que a pesar de ser un "pilar" tenía forma semi humana.

La lava próxima hizo que todos temieran por su muerte, Yuuri no prestaba atención a esto, con la mirada fija en el cielo donde el distal está, dando energía a las estatuas para hacer una cristalina barrera que, llegado el momento, protege a Atlantis de la lava.

— ¿Yuuri? —la oscuridad que hay por el magma solidificado hace que los cristales resalten, por lo que Yuuri teniendo dos, el que Viktor obsequio y Yakov, es aún más llamativo que el resto. El magma lentamente cae junto a la barrera con todos ilesos.

—Que le esta... pasando...—Mila se acerca, notando que hay un brillo extraño en los ojos del japonés.

— ¿Yuuri? Oye, respóndeme. —pide, sin ser cumplido Yuuri da unos cuantos pasos.

 _Yuuri..._

— _Viktya..._ —murmura. Yuri casi se abalanza sobre él.

— ¡No puedes ir con él! —Otabek no tarda en entender, siendo igual que los otro que a pesar de intentar detenerlo, una barrera invisible se los impidió. El cristal ya no parecía ser Viktor, sino una masa de energía muy grande, la cual ahora atrae a Yuuri hasta hacerlo desvanecer frente a sus incrédulas miradas.

— _¡YUURI!_

— ¿ _Viktor?_

 _— ¿Qué tal te sientes?_

 _—Es muy... extraño..._

 _—Sabes... El cristal está hecho para ser ocupado en par, es muy curioso, quizás te gustaría saberlo._

 _—Pero entonces... ¿Cómo entre yo?_

 _—Obedece mis deseos. ¿Te gusta? Imagina esto por siempre, solos tu y yo sin nada que nos moleste, que nos interrumpa... Puedo darte una inmortalidad perfecta a mi lado si lo deseas. —sus ojos azules no dejan de asustarlo._

 _— ¿Y que quieres tú?_

 _—Que estés junto a mi... no pido nada más que eso._

 _—Entonces volvamos._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Tu deseas vivir a mi lado y esto no es vida. Tú has dicho que los momentos felices son efímeros, no sentir tristeza hace que no se diferencien, imagina lo que podríamos hacer sin esta inmortalidad... Hay tantas cosas que hacer, que vivir ¿Enserio deseas permanecer solo viendo al resto vivir?_

 _—..._

 _—Vamos a volver, estarán muy felices de vernos. —extiende su mano sonriendo cándido, Viktor sonríe de la misma forma, tomando la mano del más bajo y abrazándolo con fuerza._

—Ustedes dos... malditos... ¡ME IBAN A DAR UN DESGRACIADO ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!

—Lo siento~—disculpa Viktor, que tiene a Yuuri en brazos, inconsciente.

— ¿Es-está bien verdad? N-no le paso nada ¿verdad? —pregunta Otabek alarmado y tembloroso.

—El cristal dreno mucha de su energía, es más débil en comparación mia. —explica entregándolo. —Aunque diré que tengo... mucho sueño...—Yuri lo atrapo a duras penas, evitando que cayera al suelo de golpe.

—Con esto ya no tengo nada más que ver. —farfulla Seung negando con la cabeza, vamos que hasta a él le dio un buen susto.

* * *

— ¿Uh? Y esto de donde salió...—Abrió la carta con suma curiosidad, pues el remitente no salía.

 _¡Hola! Se que posiblemente te has preguntado donde he estado todo este tiempo, aunque supongo que ya tú lo sabes. Gracias por haber llamado al Señor Giacometti para sugerirme, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado._

 _Deseo que nos podamos ver de nuevo alguna vez, quiero que sepas que nuestros padres jamás te guardaron rencor por irte como tú lo piensas, comprendieron tu decisión hasta el final de sus días. Al igual que yo, tú también creías en sus palabras ¿verdad? Puedes ser feliz ahora, Atlantis en verdad existe._

 _Este es un pequeño regalo, para cualquiera que se atreva a llamarnos locos por lo que creímos fielmente, a mí me convence como una prueba y si no me crees, pásalo sobre cualquier heridas que tengas_

 _Te quiero mucho, nos veremos algún día. Atte.: Yuuri Katsuki._

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, viendo las hermosas fotos que venían adjuntas a la cara, los paisajes, gente, incluso su hermano ahí en pie, un hombre de aparente cabello plata a su lado. Tomo el cristal azul que había en el sobre, retiro la pequeña tirita de su dedo, pues cocinando se cortó con un cuchillo, pasó el cristal y por inercia apretó el lugar, la herida no estaba al momento de volver a ver.

—Cumpliste tu sueño ¿Eh? Mi pequeño hermanito. —se puso el collar y lo apretó contra su pecho sonriendo con lágrimas, deseando realmente algún día, ver lo que fingió no importarle y junto a esto, abrazar a su hermano menor.

* * *

— ¿Crees que este orgulloso por lo que hago?

—No ninguno de tus antepasados que no lo esté. —Viktor sonríe, viendo al pelinegro a su lado, que apenas tiene unos cuanto tatuajes azules en sus brazos y los dos collares guindando en su cuello.

El cabello ahora corto no molesta mucho con el viento. El Corazón de Atlantis ahora esta donde siempre debió permanecer, en el cielo como el sol y la luna de la antes desesperanzada ciudad, en la que ahora hay nuevos integrantes, aquellos que a través de la culpa y un perdón pueden vivir entre ellos.

Ninguno quiso irse, pues se hicieron una importante pregunta _¿Para que?_ De volver a pesar de la recompensa dada por los atlantes, no tenían nada de valor o interés, algunos de hecho, encontraron una razón de seguir en esa ciudad perdida. Mila tenía a Sala, Emil tenía a Michelle, al cual no le desagradaba su comida, todo un logro, Otabek tenía a Yuri, que de cierta manera llegaban a ser un buen complemento uno del otro.

Seung y Phichit iban por todos lados sin que nadie los viera extraño como antes fue costumbre, Jean ejercía su profesión sin ningún problema e Isabella ya esperaba su primer hijo. Una sociedad simple, que olvidaba con gentileza lo hecho por la forma en que pagaron sus actos.

Yuuri podía decirse con total seguridad que es quién más razones tuvo de permanecer bajo tierra, Viktor es su todo, no hay quién lo dude, la forma en que sus almas se unen y dan la sensación de calidez como el cristal que los cuida no tiene igual. Tienen su propio mundo, donde la alegría no perece y el amor mucho menos.

—Espero que el Señor Giacometti y Marie hallan recibido mis cartas... y el Señor Giacometti el pago, me daría mucha pena que no se compense.

—Estoy seguro de que llego. —lo calma. Abraza a su pequeño, poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de Yuuri. —Eso me ha hecho pensar... ¿No crees que debe haber un principe ante todos? —toma las manos de su pareja. —Un pequeño principito.

—Cuando mi rey lo desee. —alzo la cabeza y dio un pequeño besito a Viktor, apoyándose más en su espalda, este lo apretó contra si, volviendo su vista al Corazón de Atlantis, agradeciendo que Yuuri lo convenciera de salir de ahí.

Pues de no haberlo hecho ¿Cómo vería cada día aquella bella alma de su pareja? Quién hace feliz todos los días de su vida, hasta el final así lo sería, con Yuuri la conclusión de la tranquilidad no llegaría, como la hermosa fantasía que simboliza su existencia a su lado.

—Te amo. —ronronea y Yuuri se sonroja levemente.

—Y yo a ti, te amo.

Sus cristales brillaban, aunque quién sabe, entre ellos y para los demás, sus almas brillaban más que esos pequeños cristales, relegados por los más grandes que son esas almas.


End file.
